1. Field
The present disclosure relates to emergency lighting devices and systems, and more particularly to a lighting device comprising luminescent materials.
2. Background
The use of emergency lighting systems in case of power failure or other emergencies is well known. The purpose of these systems is to provide individuals with a source of light to enable seeing during an emergency.
Many current emergency lighting systems are hard-wired into the electrical system. The emergency lights are not movable and require maintenance to make sure the system is working properly.